Persona 4: Dancing All Night
Persona 4: Dancing All Night es un juego de ritmo para PlayStation Vita desarrollado por Atlus y Dingo. El juego es compatible con la versión de consola de Vita, la PlayStation TV. Cuenta con remezclas de la banda sonora y personajes de baile de Persona 4. Algunos de los artistas contribuyentes de remezclas incluyen a Akira Yamaoka, Norihiko Hibino, Daisuke Asakura y Towa Tei. Dos juegos relacionados, Persona 3: Dancing in Moonlight y Persona 5: Dancing in Starlight, siguen sus juegos específicos de manera similar. Historia Aproximadamente un mes después del epílogo de Persona 4 Golden, Rise Kujikawa, quien desde entonces regresó a la industria de los ídolos, le pide a Yu Narukami y a todos sus otros amigos que bailen junto a ella en el próximo Festival de Love Meets Bonds. Cuando Yu, junto con Naoto Shirogane, se unen a Rise en su estudio de baile y se presentan a su compañero ídolo Kanami Mashita, descubren que el grupo de ídolos de Kanami, Kanamin Kitchen, ha desaparecido misteriosamente. Investigando un rumor sobre un video que aparece en el sitio web de LMB a la medianoche, supuestamente mostrando a un ídolo muerto, Yu, Rise y Naoto revisan el video ellos mismos y son absorbidos en el Escenario de Medianoche, un mundo separado del mundo de la televisión ellos están acostumbrados a. Allí, descubren que una entidad misteriosa está usando cintas extrañas y una canción para obligar a Shadows a formar un vínculo con ella, lavando del cerebro efectivamente a cualquiera que entre en contacto con las cintas. Incapaces de usar la violencia en este mundo, el grupo descubre que pueden usar el poder de la canción y el baile para expresar sus sentimientos a las Sombras, liberándolos del control de la voz. [[Archivo:Persona 4 Dancing All Night Intro Opening-0|thumb|right|250px|Introducción a Persona 4: Dancing All Night con la canción "Dance!"]] Al día siguiente, mientras el resto del Equipo de Investigación se reúne en el estudio de baile, la misteriosa voz intenta llevar a Kanami al escenario de medianoche, pero termina agarrando al productor Kyoka Ochimizu. Después de ellos, el Equipo de Investigación se separó para rescatar a los miembros capturados de Kanamin Kitchen mientras la voz intenta forzar un enlace falso con ellos. A medida que cada miembro es rescatado y llevado a un vestidor seguro, el equipo descubre páginas de un diario. Al encontrarse con Ochimizu también, el grupo deduce que el mundo está de alguna manera vinculado a Yuko Osada, un ídolo que se suicidó hace años, mientras que las Sombras que encuentran son personas que fueron arrastradas al mundo después de ver el video. De vuelta en el mundo real, Kanami se encuentra con Ryotaro y Nanako Dojima, que sienten curiosidad por el paradero de Yu y los demás. Mientras Dojima ayuda a Kanami a investigar las extrañas circunstancias que rodearon el incidente, Nanako es reconocida por su talento para el baile y es elegida para aparecer junto a Kanami en el Festival de LMB. Durante este tiempo, Kanami experimenta recuerdos dolorosos mientras reflexiona sobre la letra de su próxima canción, "Calystegia", que originalmente estaba destinada a Yuko. Para su sorpresa, Kanami finalmente descubre que el diario que llevaba todo este tiempo pertenecía a Yuko, a quien había visto suicidarse cuando vino al estudio a audicionar años atrás. Traumatizado por los recuerdos reprimidos, Kanami es superado por la desesperación y arrastrado al Escenario de Medianoche. De vuelta en el Escenario de Medianoche, Ochimizu, quien fue la productora de Yuko cuando estaba viva, es influenciada por la voz, pero ella vuelve a sus sentidos por Yu y los demás. Al descubrir que la canción cantada por Shadows es una grabación inversa de Calystegia, el equipo descubre que la voz es una versión Shadow de Kanami, que ha llevado al verdadero Kanami, junto con toda la audiencia de LMB, al Escenario de Medianoche. Aunque el equipo logra salvar a Kanami y ponerla en sus sentidos, Shadow Kanami, revelado como un dios del deseo llamado Mikuratana-no-Kami, se une con el resto de la audiencia. Decidida a transmitir sus sentimientos, Rise combina su fuerza con Kanami y las chicas de Kanamin Kitchen para potenciar a su Persona, Himiko, transformándola en un escenario gigante para que Yu y los demás se expresen. Finalmente entendiendo sus sentimientos, Mikuratana-no-Kami libera a todos y los devuelve al mundo real, donde Kanami se prepara para terminar el festival con una actuación de Calystegia. Como se Juega En el juego, los jugadores participan en una "batalla de baile" con las Shadows en el misterioso mundo del "Escenario de Medianoche". Habrá cuatro dificultades: Fácil, Normal, Difícil y un desbloqueable All Night. En el modo historia, será posible hacer las cosas aún más fáciles. Terminar una canción hará que aparezca las Personas del Equipo de Investigación y elimine las Shadows. También existen modificadores para hacer el juego más fácil o más difícil, y afectar su puntaje final y la recompensa de Persona $ en consecuencia. Todos los personajes del juego tienen múltiples disfraces, que se pueden comprar con la moneda obtenida por terminar canciones. Disfraces DLC adicionales, pistas, accesorios, personajes y fondos de canciones están disponibles. En el modo Free Dance, el jugador puede elegir cualquier personaje y su vestuario, pero no la canción, ya que cada pista está vinculada a un personaje específico. También se pueden elegir personajes de apoyo, que proporcionan coreografías únicas para el personaje principal. También hay una serie de canciones que son exclusivas del modo Free Dance, incluidas todas las pistas DLC. Personajes *Yu Narukami *Rise Kujikawa *Kanami Mashita *Yosuke Hanamura *Kanji Tatsumi *Chie Satonaka *Naoto Shirogane *Yukiko Amagi *Kuma / Kuma Humano *Nanako Dojima *Margaret Fechas de Lanzamiento de Personajes Adicionales *Marie (Personaje de DLC / Solo Free Dance): 30 de Julio, 2015 *Tohru Adachi (Personaje de DLC / Solo Free Dance): 6 de Agosto, 2015 *Hatsune Miku (Personaje de DLC / Solo Free Dance): 27 de Agosto, 2015 Lista de Canciones *“Specialist” (“Never More” ver.) con Yu Narukami *“Time To Make History” con Yu Narukami *“Your Affection” (“Never More” ver.) con Yosuke Hanamura *“Heartbeat, Heartbreak” (“Never More” ver.) con Yukiko Amagi *“Pursuing My True Self” (Atlus Kozuka Remix) con Chie Satonaka *“Backside of the TV” (Lotus Juice Remix) con Yosuke Hanamura *“Snowflakes” (Narasaki Remix) con Yukiko Amagi *“Signs of Love” (TK Remix) con Yu Narukami *“Best Friends” con Kanji Tatsumi *“Like a Dream Come True” (“Never More” ver.) con Kuma *“Signs of Love” (“Never More” ver.) con Naoto Shirogane *“Time To Make History” (Akira Yamaoka Remix) con Kanji Tatsumi *“Heaven” (Norihiko Hibino Remix) con Naoto Shirogane *“Now I Know” (Yu Miyake Remix) con Rise Kujikawa *“Shadow World” con Kanami Mashita *“Junes Theme” (Vocal Version) con Nanako Dojima *“Shadow World” (Atlus Kozuka Remix) con Nanako Dojima *“Best Friends” (Banvox Remix) con Chie Satonaka *“Pursuing My True Self” (Shinichi Osawa Remix) con Kuma *“Maze of Life” con Yu Narukami *“Heartbeat, Heartbreak” (Towa Tei Remix) con Nanako Dojima *“Your Affection” (Daisuke Asakura Remix) con Kanami Mashita *“Dance!” con Yu Narukami *“Pursuing My True Self” con Rise Kujikawa *“Reach Out To The Truth” (Dancing on Persona Stage) con todos excepto Nanako Dojima *"Calystegia" P4DAN Ending Credit *“Electronica In Velvet Room” con Margaret Canciones de DLC *“Never More” P4G Credits version *“Shadow World” (De De Mouse Shadow Swing Remix) *“Reach Out To The Truth” Music Live 2013 version *“Break Out Of...” con Marie *"Fog" (ATLUS Konishi Remix) con Tohru Adachi *“True Story” (ATLUS Kozuka Remix) con Rise Kujikawa *"Heaven" (ATOLS Remix) con Hatsune Miku *“sky's the limit” TV version (en Persona 4 the Animation set A) *“Beauty of Destiny” TV version (en Persona 4 the Animation set A) *“key plus words” TV version (en Persona 4 the Animation set B) *“Detective in Love” Loveline theme (en Persona 4 the Animation set B) *“Next Chance to Move On” TV version (en P4G anime set) *“Dazzling Smile” TV version (en P4G anime set) Trivia *Este es el primer juego de ritmo en la serie Persona. También es el primer juego de Persona que presenta un popular VOCALOID, Hatsune Miku. *''Persona 4: Dancing All Night'' comparte similitudes y rasgos de dos populares juegos de ritmo SEGA, Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA y MaiMai: **Los niveles de dificultad en P4DAN se toman de Project DIVA pero los colores son de series arcade. Sin embargo, la dificultad extrema en el Project DIVA ha cambiado su nombre a All Night; **La pantalla de juego se basa en la serie Maimai; **La súper tienda de Tanaka también funciona de la misma manera que en la serie de consolas Project DIVA, donde los jugadores ganan dinero al borrar una canción. En Project DIVA, el dinero se llama puntos DIVA. **El juego actual de Project DIVA, Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA X más tarde heredó rasgos y jugabilidad de P4DAN. *Los trajes del Equipo de Investigación casi todos provienen de Persona 4 Golden; los únicos trajes de Golden que faltan son el traje de epílogo de Kuma, todos los trajes de Kuma Humano excepto casual y drag, Festival Jubei (para Naoto), Yukata, conjunto de Cheer Squad (para todos menos Chie y Yukiko), traje de agente y toallas de baño (para hombres ) **Los trajes de Navidad y armadura de corte alto de Rise parecen ser muy diferentes de los que se muestran en uno de los temas de vestuario de Persona 4 The Golden Animation. *''Persona 4: Dancing All Night'' es el último juego de Persona PlayStation Vita que se lanzará tanto psíquica como digitalmente en territorio occidental. También digital exclusivo en PlayStation 4. *Un fan descubrió los datos de un conjunto de Velvet Room no utilizado. Se asemeja a un atuendo presentado en el segundo video promocional de Persona 5. Presumiblemente, estaba destinado a ser un disfraz alternativo para Nanako. Categoría:Juegos Categoría:Serie Persona Categoría:Persona 4